


A Little Taste

by MorningGlory2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Couple, Mpreg, New Baby, Top Bucky Barnes, a/b/o ?, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: “Can I...umm,” he licked his lips again and took a few steps forward, slipping behind Steve to mouth at his bare shoulder. Fresh from a shower, his skin was still dewy as warm, enticing Bucky to touch him. Steve shivered and moaned softly, but didn’t pull away as he had been prior to now. He was self conscious, still getting used to taking care of their child and feeding him, his body still recovering from carrying the baby. Bucky found him beyond sexy, so much so he found himself getting off in the shower every morning to thoughts of his beautiful husband in his new body. “Can I taste you?”——Also known as Steve and Bucky discover they have a new kink.





	A Little Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Team Damon for inspiring this piece! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! @captainrogerrsbeard

“God these things won’t stop leaking,” Steve whined from the bathroom. Bucky smirked, raising a brow as he approached from the bedroom.

 

“We’ve got a hungry baby on our hands,” Bucky states, leaning against the door frame with a look of interest and amusement as Steve wiped at his enlarged breasts, milk dripping from them. Bucky licked his lips.

 

“I know but all they do is leak, I can’t wear anything without ruining it,” he continued to moan in the not pleased way, sighing as he dropped his arms and the towel.

 

Bucky has been curious about this a while, but had been giving Steve his time to get used to them. Their son was now three months old and Bucky’s desire to have Steve again was getting harder to hold at bay. It had been since before the birth since they’d been intimate. And now with this new development, Bucky was growing more anxious than ever to get Steve into bed.

 

“Can I...umm,” he licked his lips again and took a few steps forward, slipping behind Steve to mouth at his bare shoulder. Fresh from a shower, his skin was still dewy as warm, enticing Bucky to touch him. Steve shivered and moaned softly, but didn’t pull away as he had been prior to now. He was self conscious, still getting used to taking care of their child and feeding him, his body still recovering from carrying the baby. Bucky found him beyond sexy, so much so he found himself getting off in the shower every morning to thoughts of his beautiful husband in his new body. “Can I taste you?”

 

Steve gasped at Bucky’s request and Bucky watched the way his cheeks blushed crimson, the color carrying down into his swollen chest. “Bucky! Why would you—“

 

“Come on, sweetheart. Let me have a little taste? Just one? I’m just...curious,” Bucky felt heat rising in his own cheeks but he could see the curiosity in Steve’s own eyes. He gulped and Bucky grinned as his hands traced along the skin above the towel Steve wore.

 

“I mean...okay,” he whispered and Bucky turned him, pushing him gently to lean against the counter. Steve settled his weight back onto it and let Bucky touch his chest for the first time since childbirth. He jolted at the touch, hissing. “God, they’re so sensitive now…,” he remarked in awe. Bucky’s sweatpants were no match for his rising erection.

 

“Yeah? I bet this,” he swiped his tongue over the peaked nipple and Steve had to cover his own mouth to keep from crying out, “is almost too much huh?” Steve’s reaction was all Bucky needed in answer and he swallowed the drop of milk he’d swiped up on his tongue. It was sweet in a way he’d never tasted before. His stomach clenched and his cock bobbed. _Fuck._

 

He leaned down and laved at the nipple again, watching how Steve writhed under his mouth, feeling how he _shuddered_ . “Buck…. _shit_ …”

 

“S’good huh? You taste fuckin’ incredible,” Bucky praised, peeking up at Steve through his lashes, watching the blush deepen in both embarrassment and arousal.

 

He glanced down to see Steve’s cock had swollen under the towel, already fully erect. _Well._ That was a sight to see. Bucky pulled the towel away, drinking in the view of his beautiful husband, still fit as a fiddle but with a little extra weight in just the right places, his leaking nipples making Bucky _ache_ to lay him down and make love to him. He was the embodiment of everything Bucky could ever want. _Gorgeous._

 

Bucky dipped down to lave at the other nipple and Steve bit out a strangled cry as Bucky wrapped his lips around the sensitive bud. He suckled, tasting the burst of sweet milk on his tongue and he felt Steve’s hand grip his shoulder so hard it would surely leave fingerprint bruises. “ _Buck_ !” He hissed, his hips jumping, “I’m —-that’s—holy _fuck_ ,” Steve was suddenly panting and flushed red and Bucky was far too gone in his own arousal to stop.

 

“Come on, Stevie. That feel good, baby? You like when I suck your titties? God, they’re so fucking beautiful, you taste so fuckin’ _good,_ I need more. Can I have more?” Bucky all but whined in need, watching the way Steve squirmed against the counter, his cock already beading pre-come. “You’re a beautiful mess, look at you.”

 

“Do it,” Steve begged, full of need and not too proud to show it. “Please, Bucky.”

 

Bucky didn’t make him beg anymore. He dropped his mouth to his chest and began to truly suck. He thrust his hips forward a few times, pulling his cock out of his sweatpants to rub against Steve’s when they could. It was soft, gentle touches as Bucky suckled at his nipples hungrily and Steve was falling apart before Bucky’s very surprised eyes.

 

The man moaned and cursed, squirmed against Bucky and grasped at anything he could. His head fell back and his cock throbbed and jumped with every swipe and nip at his chest. Bucky gave them each equal attention, sucking hungrily at the taste he was suddenly addicted to. He wasn’t graceful and he was making a mess of his beard but he didn’t care and every moan and whimper from Steve told him he didn’t care either. He was so far gone and in such need, he was blindly reaching around Steve’s beautiful blushing body for the lube he knew was up there on the counter as he sucked when Steve suddenly went rigid and cried out loud enough to wake their son, bringing Bucky to a stop immediately. He glanced down as he came off the nipple with an audible _pop_ to see a stream of come dribbling off the tip of Steve’s swollen, flushed cock. He glanced up at Steve to find the man’s sated, almost pathetically relieved expression, eyes closed, head rolled back as he panted and gasped for air. Bucky’s eyes widened in delight and surprise at what had just happened. Steve had _orgasmed_ from the nipple play alone. Oh. _Oh._

 

Bucky groaned with desire and kissed Steve raw and pure. Steve came to life in the kiss, tasting himself on Bucky’s tongue. It was filthy and new but somehow it was also just what he needed.

 

“Make love to me, Bucky,” he breathed heavily into the kiss. “Need your cock inside me...please...need you to fill me up….”

  
  



End file.
